Usuario discusión:Espectral
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a ! Gracias por editar la página Lindorm. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Bola (foro de ayuda | blog) Plagio Hola, soy Lhikan634, el burócrata de Huntik Wiki (EN). Favor de no plagiar los artículos de allá sin dar crédito a los autores originales. Aunque hacer este está permitido por Wikia, es una falta de respeto y de integridad para utilizar el contenido sin preguntar a los autores originales. También, hay contenidos que no se traduce correctamente por los recursos, tales como "Google Translate." Sin embargo… estoy trabajando para una manera de compartir contenido entre los Wikis mientras citando el artículo original. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 12:22 26 jun 2013 (UTC) Sentencia y Destino Lo que dice Lhikan634 es cierto:mis ediciones provienen de Huntik Wiki (EN).No sabía que estaba haciendoles tanto daño y mal con un recurso que odio profundamente.Por eso,ya he mandado mis disculpas a Lhikan634,y espero que quien sea que esté al cargo de esta Wiki,lea este mensaje y decida si merezco seguir aquí,editando y traduciendo como hasta ahora,o si debo dejar este sitio para siempre.Como dice el título,espero la sentencia que decida mi futuro aquíEspectral (discusión) 13:04 26 jun 2013 (UTC) Respuesta (En inglés porque hay mucho información. Mi español está bien, pero como mi segundo idioma, me hace ''un poquito más tiempo para traducirlo correctamente, jaja.) It's not the end of the world. To be honest, most of the editors of the English Wiki are all for helping out the other Huntik Wikis. Really, the main reason we'd like permission to be asked is that we're still sorting through some vandalism / speculation, and some bits of that were included in some past articles (we'd seen this on several of the other wikis as well). We're currently attempting to adopt several of the other Huntik Wikis to try to boost activity and content - sort of a jump-start for the existing communities. We'd be able to share the info we have as well as check back on any details in out own articles we find to be incorrect (there are some English articles that have info of unknown origin, and we're trying to run through some of what we have now). This is especially true for Season 2, but there was also a bit here and there from Season 1. I'll be making a simple template today and adding it to the pages that have article content that came from the English Huntik Wik. That'll give the original source and make for an easy way to go back and fact-check by comparing the current articles (ES and EN). We do hope to share some of our other content, but would like to do a bit of a scan-through before it appears elsewhere. Easier to correct an error in 1 place instead of all 4 main Huntik Wikis, ¿no? We'd be more than happy to check stuff over for sharing ; ) 13:52 26 jun 2013 (UTC) Eh... Y aun así,¿por qué me sigue pareciendo que tengo las manos atadas? Call me weird if you want,but,why it seems to me that i still have my hands tied down?Espectral (discusión) 12:38 28 jun 2013 (UTC) Pues… la cosa más importante es que nos gustaría una notificación previa antes de que un artículo se copia para que podamos asegurarnos de que no hay errores residuales de vandalismo que se realizan aquí. (De paso , se añadieron a las categorías de los Titanes con permiso - yo soy el burócrata principal allí.) Estamos más que dispuestos a ayudar, siempre y cuando somos notificados de que los artículos serían copiados. 18:24 28 jun 2013 (UTC) La descripción oficial (en español) está aquí y pertenece a todo de Wikia. Mi español no es perfecto y, por eso, este página web podría explicarlo mejor que yo. Espero que te ayuda ; ) 02:31 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Retirada Con eso,creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es retirarme de esto,limitándome a retocar un poco alguna traducción que otra.Nada más,nada menos.Así evitaré más problemasEspectral (discusión) 07:56 29 jun 2013 (UTC) PD:Al menos,no se me ha olvidado firmar Sí, esa plantilla será suficiente para atribuir los autores originales en el Huntik Wiki (EN). Sobre las imágenes, la mayoría son usados con "Fairuse" (uso legítimo) y son permitido en cualquier wiki de Huntik con la plantilla ' '''. Solo hay pocas imágenes en Huntik Wiki (EN) que no están permitido porque fueron editadas. Todos imágenes con "Fair Use" y que están permitidos están aquí: Category:Fairuse. Si encuentras a una imagen sin licencia, dame un mensaje, y puedo verlo para ti ; ) 09:08 1 jul 2013 (UTC) Situación No es por nada, pero ¿acaso soy el único que trabaja en esta wiki? No es que me importe ni lo digo por arrogancia, solo quiero saberlo. Espectral (discusión) 20:26 13 abr 2019 (UTC)